The Fangirl Inquisition
by Insane Rice of the Cosmos
Summary: Tf: Animated fic. HOLY CRAP, NO WAYS. The cast of TF: Animated get a crash course in fangirls when a group decide to review the team's preformance so far. No flames, please.
1. Announcment

**Holy crap, an Animated fic!**

**Nobody in the TF: Animated cast expected...THE FANGIRL INQUISITION! -DUNDUNDUN-**

**However, if you don't like TF: Animated, plase don't read, and please don't flame. It's just rude.**

**Yeah, I think it's a bit early to be writing fics about this particular generation, but I couldn't resist. Bee's so cutely obnoxious, and I want him to be subjected to the fangirls as early as possible. Hope I didn't kill their characters. Anyway, enjoy 'The Fangirl Inquisition'. **

**

* * *

**

It was a cold, brisk day in Detroit. But other than that, it was a normal day. Nothing new or exciting.

YET.

-

"HOLY SLAG. OPTIMUS, GET OVER HERE." Ratchet bellowed, shaking the newly established base.

Bee groaned, as it was Saturday, and that was the day most humans 'slept in'. 'What's the old bot yelling about now?' he asked himself, forcing himself up.

Apparently, even Optimus respected the tradition of sleeping in on Saturday. And he wasn't exactly a morning bot.

"What's up, Ratchet?" The young Autobot groaned, making his way to the uptight Medic, who was seething over a computer screen.

"We've got problems. It looks like they've tracked us down." Ratchet said, tone dark.

"Decepticons?" asked Bee, who'd come out of nowhere.

"No, worse. The fangirls…" Ratchet said, voice still grave. "It looks like I couldn't outrun them after all."

"What are fangirls?" Optimus asked, earning him a severe look from the Medic. "And what do you mean, 'outrun them'?

"Out of the entire team, I would have expected you to know what we're dealing with." The Medic muttered, shaking his head. "They're harder to deal with than Decepticons, and even harder to shake off…and an entire team is coming to review us in about…ten earth hours."

Silence.

"T-ten earth hours?!" Bee asked, surprised at how fast humans acted, when they wanted to.

"Is there an echo in here? Yes, ten Earth hours. And Prime, there's something you should know about those old history clips you keep watching. There are clips that not even YOU'VE seen, and knowing you, you've studied all the clips available. We older bots didn't think the younger generation was ready to know about Earth's history with our race, but it looks like you'll be subjected to a crash course in the subject." Ratchet muttered.

"What happened? What'd I miss?" Bulkhead had been woken by the Medic's yelling as well, and was crashing towards the group.

"Ah, good, you're in time for the lesson." Ratchet said, a ghost of an evil smile on his features. "Wait, where's Prowl? I'm sure he'll want to hear this."

"Ah, he's probably off meditating somewhere. I say, on with the show!" Bee exclaimed, obviously intrigued by the subject of fangirls.

"All right, but I'm warning you, this stuff isn't pretty."

-

The screen of Ratchet's computer began playing a clip.

"Ever since we landed on Earth, the humans have been fascinated by our race." The Narrator of the clip said, depicting a space craft crashing into the side of a mountain. "We've managed to blend in with the local populace, but it hasn't been easy. We learned the hard way that not all humans have good intentions in mind." An offlined mech lay on a table, being torn apart by what appeared to be human scientists. "But most are friendly enough. Especially, the younger generation." Several teenagers were splashing a bot that looked, oddly enough, like Bumblebee, while swimming in a lake.

"Hey! That guy looks like me!" Bee commented. "Except I'm more handsome. Devilishly handsome, I might add."

"Shut up, I can't hear!" Ratchet barked at the yellow mech angrily.

"But the ones we had to keep an optic on…" The Narrator continued, "Were the Fangirls." The screen went black, and yellow eyes appeared to glow against the blackness. "They have been known to be extremely aggressive and attack in large packs, sometimes numbering in the thousands." Another mech appeared on screen, and was being swarmed on by literally hundreds of the humans, all squealing and screaming like there was no tomorrow.

"Wow, those female humans are scarier than our females." Bee commented.

"What would you know about femmes, sparkling?" Ratchet asked, smirking.

"Hey!"

"Shhh! He's saying something else!" Bulkhead said, shushing his friend

"They've even created their own Transformers. Somehow, our technology fell into their waiting hands. But the good news is that they have supplied us with many new recruits." Several mechs and femmes appeared on screen, each looking downright tough in every way. "Even so, they've given the Decepticons recruits too. We've managed to establish a truce with a few of their leaders, but even I doubt that it'll last long."

"Somehow, I sense the truce fell through?"

"I guess you aren't so dumb after all, Bee." Ratchet said dryly.

"Thanks! Hey, wait a minute-!"

On screen, a few mechs were speaking with a few human females. "The fangirls have agreed to keep the Autobots informed of any Decepticon activity in their area. But it's certain that Decepticon fans will rat us out to Megatron and Starscream. Only one thing's for sure though…"

"That Ratchet's a grumpy old pile of parts?"

"One more, Bee, one more." Ratchet said in a warning tone.

"…The fangirls will exist as long as we do…maybe even longer." The screen faded to black.

"Ok, exactly what was the point of that?" Optimus asked, knowing he probably sounded like an idiot, but he needed to know.

"That these fangirls might try to rip you all limb from limb if you offend them." Ratchet said, expression serious. "Even if they're polite now, watch your back around them. I've seen enough of them to know."

-

Prowl wasn't exactly fond of going to the park, but it was better than having Bumblebee bother him the entire day. Besides, there were lots of humans to observe today.

For example, an unusually large amount of females had shown up at the park today.

And what was even more unusual, was that several had odd looking vehicles following them around. He'd counted at least ten mopeds, an ATV, and twelve motorcycles, all different colors.

Things did not improve when one of the emerald green motorcycles transformed into a female Transformer, Autobot symbol on her chest armor clear as day. Kneeling down, the femme appeared to be whispering something to her human partner, who nodded and took out a cell phone…which transformed as well.

The ninja like mech thought now was the best time to leave. Call it male instinct, if you will.

As the black, riderless motorcycle pealed away from the park, he didn't notice the cell phone bot skittering around the park, informing ever fangirl in the vicinity that Autobot Prowl had been sighted and tagged with a tracking device.

Naturally, the fans were DELIGHTED.

-

"Prowl, what's the matter? You look shaken up."

As the mech relayed his encounter to the others, Ratchet shook his head. "They're early."

* * *

**YARGH, I really needed that out of my system. Ever since I saw TF: Animated, I really wanted to write this. As in most of my fics, the cast is educated about the raving, rabid fans, and chaos will follow their new found knowledge.**

**I personally like the new TF: Animated series, but please don't flame if you don't. Seriously now.**

**AND GRIMMY'S BACK! YAYZ! –hugs Grimmy-**


	2. Forget polite, let's RAAAVE

**Yes, I will add the Dinobots. Yes, I find them awesome, and yes, I'm crazy for keeping this up. Also, my fan leader Sigma's in here too, because she's needed in here.**

**

* * *

**

"What?!" Optimus was shocked. "But you said ten earth hours!"

"Yes, but fangirls are notorious for being extremely early or extremely late." Ratchet explained.

"Prowl, you've got something on your armor." Bee stated, swooping down and plucking the small chip like thing off of him. "What is it?"

Ratchet took one look, and recoiled. "Get rid of it!" He snarled. "That's a Fan Tracker! It's going to-!"

POOF.

A large cloud of smoke burst from the busted up tracker. As the Autobots desperately fanned the smoke away, two yellow opics watched them from a shadowed area.

"Sigma, it looks like they're aware of out presence." A voice purred.

"Good girl, Shatter. Pull out, and get your reward."

-

"Whoa…" Bee groaned, covered in a white powder. "What happened?"

"I think…" Prowl said, emerging from the dust cloud without a speck on him. "It blew up on us."

"Ugh…Those fangirls don't mess around, huh?" Optimus asked, dusting himself off.

"Nope." Bulkhead coughed, white as a sheet under all that dust.

-

"Is this the right address?" A fan asked, looking at the dilapidated building. A huge crowd was standing in front of the Autobot HQ, looks of disbelief across their faces.

"Kappa's right! This place is a dump!" Another commented.

"This IS the place. Shatter isn't navigationally challenged. She knows what she's doing. Besides, they're new to Earth. I didn't expect a four star hotel right off the bat."

"Yeah, and you've seen the episodes. It'll be like this for a while…until more come around."

"When are we going in? I wanna huggle Prowlie!" A younger fan squealed.

"Let Sigma go in first to announce our presence, Gemma!" A silver catbot hissed.

"Thank you. Shatter, let's go."

-

As the Autobots finally managed to dust themselves off, there was a loud "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Oh frag! The fangirls are here!" Ratchet hissed, looking ready to lash out at the visitors at any given moment.

A human female with brown hair was let in by Optimus. Her silver glasses glinted and she wore an orange shirt with jeans. Behind her followed a small, robotic cat. "Hey guys! Ratchet, I assumed you got my e-mail?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, how do you know his name?" Bee interrupted.

"I know all your names. Mine's Sigma. This is Shatter." The fangirl said, motioning to the cat, who meowed innocently. "It's short for Shatterflare, but don't call her Flare or else."

"Greetings, Sigma. I assume you know my name." Optimus said.

"HELLS YES! You're Optimus Prime, a rookie leader in this one, and you're rivals with Sentinal."

"What did I tell you? These fangirls know everything." Ratchet sighed.

"So…where's your group?" Bulkhead asked.

"Outside waiting. Want me to call them?"

"Uh…Ok."

"Hang on one tiny nanosec." Sigma turned, and pulled out a whistle. Two short blasts and the earth trembled slightly. Peering out the door, Bee's optics widened. A veritable army of fangirls and their creations were marching towards their front door.

"Uhhh…guys?" Bee said nervously. "It looks like that clip wasn't kidding when they said there were a lot of them."

"COMPANY HALT!" Sigma bellowed, and the army stopped, although most had spotted Bee and stopped reluctantly. The leader of the fans stepped out of the base. "Optimus Prime, meet the fangirls who'll be reviewing your team's performance."

Three fans and their creations stepped forward. Sigma pointed towards the bewildered Autobots. "The one with the blue hair is Kappa, and her OC Tidal. The one with the Autobot symbol on her shirt is Pi, and her OC Chalk. And this," she patted a girl wearing a pair of yellow sunglasses on her head, "Is Xi, my second in command, along with Explosion, her OC."

"Now, Sigma?" Asked someone in the crowd.

"Yes, Juju, now." Sigma said in an exasperated voice. A loud squeal, and the fangirls and OCs alike flooded the base, examining it from top to bottom. At least, some were. Others were too busy clinging to their favorite robots' legs. Other were snooping around the main room, staring at the huge TV in wonder, while others argued and fought over which group would be using the TV first.

-

Prowl had managed to dash into his room and sealed the door before the fans hit. Thank Primus that they hadn't discovered the escape route through the ceiling. Dashing up and out, the ninja like mech quickly realized he wasn't alone.

One femme had managed to follow him inside. It was that emerald green one that he'd spotted earlier. 'Great, a random fangirl creation.' He thought. Well, if this femme wanted to follow him around, like the Pit he was going to make it easy for her.

-

"So, Optimus, should I say it?" Ratchet yelled over the din the fans were making.

"Say what?" Optimus asked loudly.

"I stinkin' told you so! There, I said it!"

From across the room, Bee was struggling against the weight of the fans clinging to him. "Uh, Bulkhead? A little help?" He called from across the room. The large bot had the least amount of fans clinging to him.

Making his way across the crowded space, he managed to shake most of the humans off his friend and was forced to hoist the smaller bot onto his shoulders.

"Thanks buddy." Bee said, grateful to be out of danger…for now.

"Don't mention it…hey, why's everyone gone all quiet?" Bulkhead asked.

Indeed, about half of the fangirls were staring at the two with wide eyes and smirks on their faces. "WE KNEW IT!" They screeched. "Kyah! Where are our laptop bots?!"

"I don't get it." Bulkhead was thoroughly perplexed. Ratchet slapped his forehead.

"I forgot…So, Sigma, your group still worships pairings, huh?" The Medic asked.

"About half of us. Other than that, we dabble."

"What are pairings?" Optimus asked, still looking lost. Ratchet and Sigma exchanged a dark glance.

"Erm…well, it's hard to explain, but let's just say Bee shouldn't have asked for Bulkhead's help." Sigma said, tittering. As she spoke, the fangirls were typing on laptops, chuckling and giggling to themselves, while the other half busied themselves with the task of getting at Bee.

"You see, Optimus…" Sigma began, but was interrupted by a loud beeping from her pocket. "Hang on…" Pulling out a communicator from her pocket, she said, "What now, Theta?!"

"Sigma! It's Grimlock! He's gone nuts on us!" A frantic voice came from the small box. "We need back up!"

In the background, there were loud crashes, shrieks and the constant roar of 'Me Grimlock not like car robots! Dinobots, destroy!'

Bulkhead had heard her and blinked. The fangirls had found the Dinobots' whereabouts? Uh oh…He and Prowl would have a lot of explaining to do to the boss bot…

"Ugh…Fine, I'll send up Swamptread and Tarpit to your location. They'll be there soon." Sigma said in an exasperated voice. Hanging up, she yelled into the crowd, "Xi! Get over here!"

The second in command was there in a few seconds, saluting smartly. "Xi, I need you to take Swamp and Tar to the island where Theta is, if you please." Sigma said, dismissing her friend, who ran off.

-

"Now, where was I?" But before Sigma could get another word in, loud music pulsed from the other side of the room. "ARGH. Now what?"

An all out rave was happening near the TV, hosted by Bumblebee, of course. As Bee DJ'd, several fangirls were asking Ratchet questions, the most common being 'Where are Jazz and Ironhide?! WE WANT JAZZ AND IRONHIDE!!!" and 'WHERE THE SLAG IS BLURR AND ARCEE?!"

"Ugh…"Sigma groaned, slapping her forehead. "See what I have to put up with, Optimus? A fangirl's life isn't easy…And this is just the Autobot group. You don't even WANT to know about the Decepticon fanboys…"

"There are Decepticon fangirls too?" Optimus asked, clearly surprised.

"Well, yeah. Fangirls AND fanboys, mind you. They're currently awaiting their heroes, the Decepticons."

"How do you know this?"

"Well, we watched the cartoons, even though we've only seen two." She grinned at Optimus and his confused expression. "Ah, I forgot you didn't know. Well, here's the scoop…"

* * *

**And there's all the fangirl chaos I can handle at the moment. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. I'll write the Decepticon half once they start showing up. Also, I'll keep typing this and the other story.**

**For those who don't know Sigma, read or skim 'On the Other Side' .**


	3. Deceptifans, mobilize!

**I HAVE RETURNED!**

**And gosh, Arcee's a bit on the skinny side, eh?**

**Anyway, since Lockdown isn't an official Con, but is a jerk all the same, I'm going to treat him as such. **

**AND WHERE'S JAZZ AND SOUNDWAVE?! **

**

* * *

**

A few days after the fangirls made themselves known, they returned to the Autobot base, some angry, some shocked and in awe, others disgusted.

"WHY THE PITSLAG WAS ARCEE SO DANG SKINNY?!" One hissed, angrily waving her arms dramatically. "She was no better than a glorified STICK FIGURE!"

"I don't know, but I'm seriously considering going Con after seeing Lockdown in action." Another said, hearts in her eyes.

"Guh…Stupid LOCKDOWN. He must DIE after tormenting Ratch and Arcee like that." Still another hissed, fists clenched. "If he hasn't already been killed…Which I hope he has been."

But they only agreed on one thing.

"RATCHETXARCEE FOEVAH!" They squealed, causing the Medic to look up.

-

Prowl had finally lost his stalker, and was headed back to the base.

At least, until his plans were sidetracked by two large bots twice his size, the Decepticon symbol on their chest armor.

"And where do you think yer going, Autoslag?" One rumbled. His armor was a deep navy blue, and they could have passed as thugs for a super villain.

"Home, thank you." Prowl said, throwing the two off. They hadn't expected him to answer so coolly. "Now, if you'll get out of my way…"

"I don't think so, squirt." The other bot snarled. "State yer name, and we MIGHT let you pass here alive."

"Autobot Prowl." Prowl said, not showing any fear in his voice or movements. The two Decepticons looked at each other, hesitant.

"Don't let him get to ya, Bolt!" A human voice called.

"Yeah, Driver! You can take him!" yelled another.

Two males, one blond and one with red hair, wearing a white t-shirts and denim shorts rushed up behind the ninja like bot. The Decepticon insignia was clear on their wristbands, as they egged their creations on.

'Huh. Fanboys.' Prowl thought, as the two Decepticons powered up their canons. 'This shouldn't be too hard.'

-

As the battle began, a robotic falcon had perched itself nearby to have a look.

As the falcon's optics flashed pink, it rasped in a heavy accent, "Huh! Vorthless eediots! Pickink a fight vith an Autoslag! And a canon to boot! They know they'll lose to a canon in battle!"

A small blip alerted the bird to a transmission from his creator. Picking up, he asked, "Jes, Lady Nijira?"

"Tracker! Have you found that Decepticon signal that was picked up a few days after the episode?" A female voice hissed.

"Affirmative. I'll send you ze coordinates now." The falcon replied.

"Good. Feel free to take a break until you're called again." Blip. The line had been disconnected.

Turning back to the fight, the falcon sighed as Autobot Prowl walked off, leaving the two defeated Decepticons with their creators.

-

Sigma was still trying to organize her group, but with little progress. Xi was still on the Dinobots' island, keeping the peace between Grimlock and the fans, Kappa was teasing Bee about his height, and Pi was conversing with Bulkhead about kitties…A loud beeping snapped her out of her stupor. Picking her communicator, the screen showed a female with dark hair, and black shades over her eyes.

"Nijira? I forgot, your lot came with us." Sigma groaned.

"Nice to see you too, Sigma." The Decepticon fan leader sneered. "Anyway, I assume you saw the episode involving Lockdown, correct?"

"Yeah…Arcee was so skinny though!" Sigma complained angrily. "But Ratch and Arcee make for a good couple, don't you think?"

"I beg to differ." Nijira responded coldly. "Anyway, my team is currently searching for the remains of his ship, which crashed somewhere near by. Already, we've had confutations with Autobot Prowl and two of out OCs, Driver and Bolt. If you know what's good for your team, keep your bloody Autoslags away from our search parties!"

"And if we don't?" Sigma challenged, as Autobot Prowl looked over her shoulder at the transmission. "Oh, hey Prowl." She said quietly.

"We'll give Prowl and Optimus the Yaoi treatment."

Sigma froze. "YOU. WOULDN'T. DARE…"

"I would dare! Now, keep your filthy OCs away from my groups or else." _Blip._ 'Transmission disconnected.'

-

Sigma huffed and sat down. "What am I gonna do?! I can't just call them all in!"

"What did that female mean by 'The Yaoi treatment'?" Prowl asked.

"Prowl, you're better off not knowing."

"I'm sure I could handle it."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

-

_One vivid explanation later…_

"…And that's what Nijira was talking about." Sigma finished saying. Prowl hadn't moved in over an hour, nor had expression changed. He just sat in front of her, cross legged and silent.

"Erm, Prowl? Hello, human to Autobot…hello?" Sigma waved her hand in his face. He still didn't move.

"Uh oh…Ratchet! I think I broke Prowl!" Sigma yelled.

"So…what you're saying is…" Prowl said in a low voice, at long last, "That Optimus…and I…would…"

"Yes, but only if you two are subjected to the Yaoi treatment." Sigma said softly.

Prowl winced at the very though. Indeed, he was tough enough to stand thoughts that would drive most insane.

-

"Ve've got Lockdown's ship on our scanners, ma'am! But eet's undervater…" Tracker reported hesitantly. He knew Nijira wouldn't be happy with his fear of getting wet.

Nijira groaned. "And when has water stopped the Decepticons BEFORE?!"

"Zat water's thirty below, ma'am. I'd theenk only our OCs could survive in that temperature."

"Fine! Send OCs in, but I want ALL of Lockdown's trophies on my desk and possibly his worthless head in a car compactor. GOT IT?! I cannot STAND mercenaries or bounty hunters at all. Worthless freeloaders!"

"Uh, jes ma'am! Right avay!"

As Nijira hung up, Tracker turned to the assembled group of fanboys. "You heard her! Send your OCs into ze drink!"

As the OCs marched obediently into the water, the fanboys shivered. Good thing they weren't the ones in the water.

-

Nijira sat with her feet up in Issac Sumdac's private lab, facing the disembodied head of Megatron. Her second in command, Ghost and her OC Filereaper, had broken in here a few days back to inform Lord Megatron about the fangirls' presence in the city. Now Nijira was free to come and go as she pleased. Even if that bumbling scientist came in, she need not worry. Ghost had given her a Chameleon Wristband, allowing her to blend in with the environment.

"So, what you're saying, human…" Megatron said dolefully. "Is that my followers aren't due back at this planet until a few more Earth weeks pass, correct?"

"Aye, Lord Megatron. Once the episodes air, your followers will find you again. And with the fangirls' assistance, you will be restored to your former glory sooner than you expected." Nijira replied, tone even and respectful.

"Excellent. So, you and your association are setting up a base in this city?"

"Yes, with permission from my superior, of course. Sadly, the Autobots have fans of their own, and we've been bitter rivals since the start."

"I care not for your sob stories. All I want is my new body and those Autobots exterminated."

"As you wish, Lord Megatron."

* * *

**Oh noes. It looks like we've got a huge agreement between Nijira and Megatron. How are Sigma and Optimus going to deal with this?**

**Yes, I bloody know Tracker's accent is a bit funky, but that's his way of speaking.**


	4. Fics, OCs, Annoyances, and Waiting

**I wonder how Prowl puts up with Bee and Bulkhead's idiocy and the fangirls at the same time.**

**Anyway, since nothing really happened with Nanosec's episode, this is mostly the fans settling down until the next Decepticons show up.**

**At any rate, this is the newest chap. I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Sigma and Optimus may have been badly stressed, but the fans and their OCS were having a marvelous time.

For example, Bee was having a lovely time with his fan club.

"So let me get this straight. YOU GUYS will worship the ground I drive or walk upon, and throw yourselves over a cliff if I say so?" The yellow bot asked.

"Uhhh…well, duh. We ARE your fan club, after all." One replied.

"SWEET. Alright, first order of business: Help me repaint myself. I mean, you saw what we did in the episode with Nanosec, right?"

"Yeah, the old fart made you get burned up!" The fans shrieked indignantly. "But on a side note: Thanks for saving half of Detroit, y'know?"

-

Ratchet was glaring at the fangirls, who stared up at him like eager sparklings, Kappa front and center.

"Can I help you?" He asked impatiently. He was running some scans on the city, just to be sure nothing was out of place.

"Nope. We just wish to know how your stuff works. Care to show us?" Kappa asked.

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"Aww, come on!"

"No."

"We'll keep asking until you say yes."

"Bring it on."

-

Bulkhead was learning so much from the fans.

For example, Pi had shown him how to make an OC. It wasn't that hard. It was like making a holoform, but the holoform had a mind and body of its own.

Several fangirls were drooling over Bulkhead's OC, Owen, who looked rather confused at all the attention. Pi couldn't help but laugh. "Well, well, well! It looks like our Autobot friend has created a fan pleaser on his first try! I'm so proud…"

Bulkhead wasn't listening. He was too busy protecting his creation from the fans, who were freaking the pair of them out.

-

Prowl sat on the roof, thinking hard, no, VERY HARD about what Sigma had said.

The fangirls had breached his room and had set up tree houses in his room, and he'd escaped to the roof, his last resort of a sanctuary.

"Prowl?" And there went his privacy.

Sigma sat down beside him. "Yes, Sigma?" He asked

"Um, listen...Sorry about the whole 'scarring you for life' thing." Sigma said, sweatdropping.

"It's ok…I've been thinking about what that Deceptifan said…" Prowl said, wincing.

"And?"

"And the results aren't exactly logical. Tell me, do you have anyone in your group aside from you who'd be willing to hear what…unusual scenarios I've thought of?"

"Oh, you want Dakota, Head Author of All Fanfiction." Sigma replied brightly. "I'll go get her."

-

Dakota wore a simple white t-shirt, and black rimmed glasses, but her eyes betrayed her devious mind. As she and Sigma sat, listening to Prowl relayed his troubling thoughts to her, she squirmed excitedly. The fangirl was a ravenous yaoi supporter, and Prowl's scenarios were nothing short of BRILLIENT in her eyes.

Once Prowl had finished with the last thought, Dakota toppled over, overwhelmed with all the possibilities. "Is she going to be alright? Her nasal passage is bleeding." Prowl asked, standing over the stunned fangirl.

"Eh, she'll come to in a second. It takes a while for her to process all that slash, you see." Sigma replied, shrugging.

-

As Dakota dashed downstairs to inform her writer's guild to start typing, a robotic falcon hovered above the Autobot base, optics flashing red again.

"Erm, Lady Nijira?" Tracker said, sweatdropping.

"WHAT IS IT, YOU WORTHLESS PILE OF PARROT CRAP? I'M BUSY."

"Uh, ze threat of ze 'Yaoi Treatment' isn't vorking. In fact, their fic vriters are eatink it up like energon goodies."

"Oh really? Well, it won't matter. We've got Lockdown in our base and most of his trophies are out of the drink." Nijira replied. "But he's whining and crying about his wound and his favorite trophies, which, apparently, are STILL in the drink. UGH. This is exactly why I hate mercenaries."

"But Lady Nijira…vhat about ze ozer Decepticons?"

"What about them?"

"The fans are gettink restless, ma'am. If zey don't get a canon Decepticon sightink soon, zey'll walk out, and our plan's shot."

"Relax, Tracker. That freak spider lady's due here in the next episode, with Lugnut and Blitzwing coming a bit after. Why they changed the episode schedule, I'll never know." Some grumbling could be heard in the background.

"Ju mean BlackArachnia? Oh, I'm a fan of her vork. A big fan!"

No one cares, bird butt."

"Oh."

"Now, I need you to find Ghost. She's got something of mine, and I need it back."

"Jes, ma'am." Blip.

-

Turning back to the disembodied head of Megatron, she said, "It would seem, my liege, that your followers…"

"I heard you the first time." Megatron snapped angrily. "Ugh…why were they on my ship again?"

"The cartoonists chose them, sir."

"Oh. Well, at least Starscream's assumed dead. I never liked him."

" 'Assumed', sir. He isn't actually dead…at least, our sources say he won't be."

While Megatron went into some rant on how he'd kill Starscream once he got his hands on him, Nijira booted up the webcam on her laptop. She felt like talking to her idiot brother, who'd been grounded before the trip.

* * *

**Hmmm...A clever combo of Writer's Block, a not so awesome episode, and lack of inspiration make this a relatively short chapter…**

**CURSES! There'll be more next week, promise!**


	5. Spiders, fan clubs and Spoilers

**AWITE! They finally showed BlackArachnia's episode! WOO!**

**And if you haven't seen the epi, this chapter contains spoilers.**

**

* * *

**

The Decepticon femme sat silently on a building, staring at the full moon sinking into the horizon.The night's events were a bit too much for her…at least for now.

'Damn that Optimus…' she thought angrily. 'It's all his fault!' But still…

She felt there was a little something between them…maybe.

The spider bot spun around the second she heard a voice say, "Well, well, BlackArachnia. I know how you feel." The speaker was a white haired human girl, grey eyes flashing in the moonlight. "The name's Ghost, second in command of the Deceptifans."

"What do you want, you little punk?" BlackArachnia spat impatiently.

"I'm here to offer you something you'll never get completely until perhaps later: Companionship. You affliction isn't exactly rare. It's just a bad case of 'Beast Wars' syndrome. We can help."

"'We?'"

"Yes, we. My leader, Nijira has a mech in her service that's got the same problem. Count your blessings, hun. He lost his robot mode when he was infected."

Stepping closer to the female, she narrowed her red optics. "I don't trust you for a second, squirt."

"Seeing as how Optimus abandoned you in a spider pit, I'm not surprised."

Blackarachnia blinked. "How do you know about that?" She hissed, looking about ready to blast this human full of venom. At least, the femme was GOING to, but the tip of a blade at the back of her neck made her freeze.

"I know a lot of things. Ah, there you are, Filereaper!"

The spider bot turned to see an almost transparent mech behind her, carrying a wicked looking scythe. "Good evening, Miss BlackArachnia." The mech said in a polite tone.

"Filereaper here's also infected with BWS." Ghost said, getting up from her seat. "File, it's about time we got back to base."

"Agreed, Ghost." Putting the scythe on his back, he did something BlackArachnia would have never expected. Taking her right hand, he kissed the back of it like a gentleman would. She pulled it out of his grip, looking disgusted. "If you wish to come back with us, feel free to follow us home." He said simply. "I bid you a good night, Miss." Transforming, he revealed his alt mode to be not a vehicle, but a wolf.

Climbing onto her OC's back and sitting side saddle style, she said happily, "Either way, there are probably tons of lackeys at base to do whatever your spark desires. It's your choice. However, I don't think they'll be as chivalrous as File here." Ghost rubbed between the wolf's ears. "Let's go, File."

Leaping down from the top of the building, he landed smoothly on the pavement then turned to look at the spider femme still atop the building.

BlackArachnia looked at the back of her hand, where Filereaper had kissed it. Giving a fanged smile, she muttered, "I guess chivalry isn't dead after all." Transforming, she scuttled after the wolf.

-

Xi had come back from Dintobot Island, Prowl and Ratchet in tow. They had helped her keep the Dinobots in check, and, as an added bonus, Tar and Swamp, her two annoying OCs, had decided to make their new home on the island.

As she strode into the Autobot base, she saw a scene of complete chaos.

Members of the Writer's club were scurrying around, yelling for more paper and more laptop bots. They appeared to be writing at a frenzied pace. The other fangirls were gossiping and squealing happily. There also appeared to be a large amount of spilt coffee and motor oil in the tv area.

"What in the blue slag happened here?!" Rachet bellowed angrily.

"Oh, Xi! You're here!" Kappa rushed over to the second in command. "Didn't you see the latest episode?"

"Obviously not. I was on Dinobot Island with these two." Xi replied coldly, motioning to Prowl and Ratchet.

"Oh, so THAT'S where those two were hiding! Well, anyway, shall I spoil it for you?" Kappa asked earnestly.

"Might as well." Xi huffed. "Lest I hear a garbled version from Dakota."

"Ok, well, you know BlackArachnia, right?"

"Yes, evil little spider, that she is."

"Well, it turns out, she's actually Elita One. Optimus and Sentinal left her for dead in a spider pit. That's how she got her alt mode."

Xi, who had been holding a mug of coffee, dropped it. Her expression betrayed nothing but shock and awe.

"The Writer's club is having a field day. They're establishing the crazy love triangles…and even love squares. Care to hear them?"

Xi almost fell over, had Prowl not caught her. "Not right now, Kappa…I'm still processing the fact that BlackArachnia is actually Elita One. Where's Sigma, by the way? I need to report something to her."

"She's in the back, trying to get Optimus to come out of his room. He shut himself in his room ever since the episode aired yesterday morning."

-

"Come on, Optimus! It's not that bad. Just set those crazy writers straight and it's over. Like pulling off a Band-aid."

Optimus sighed. "I don't want to talk about it, Sigma."

Sigma scoffed. "Come now, Optimus, if you don't set things straight, the fans'll blow it out of proportion. It's up to you to say what happened, since Sentinel's not here and, let's face it, it's his fault Elita's like this in the first place."

Optimus didn't answer for a moment, then sighed. Smiling at Sigma, he replied, "Yeah…Sentinel WAS a jerk, wasn't he? Alright, I'll talk to the fans, but only because I would like to get this off my chest."

"That's the spirit!"

-

By sunrise, Ghost had made it back to the Deceptifan base, BlackArachnia on his heels. "It's not much. But just wait until Megatron returns to power." Ghost said softly.

"Megatron's here?"

"Well, yeah. But not 'here' here. Why else did you come here?"

"Good point."

"OH EM GEE!" A loud screech came from above.

"Oh, great…" Ghost grumbled. "It's Tracker."

The metallic falcon landed before Blackarachnia, clearly excited as hell. "Ah, Blackarachnia! I is your biggest fan! Jezz, I loved your performance!"

The techno organic spider sweatdropped. This guy reminded her of Blitzwing…and she hated Blitzwing.

"Outta my way, BIRD." She spat, sending some of her webby material at the excited bird.

-

As the newcomer made her way inside, all activity stopped. Nijira, who was, Primus knows why, sipping some tea, looked up from her book. She took one look at the spider and said, "Ah, you must be Blackarachnia. We've been expecting you." Snapping her fingers, she summoned one of her mechs who went by Timebomb. "Please show our latest canon arrival to her room please. Make sure she's comfortable, and keep the others out of her way."

"What do you mean, 'out of my way'?" The canon asked, but her question was soon answered. Several mechs, who appeared to be her fan club, had stopped in front of her, hearts in their optics.

"That's what I meant." Nijira replied. "Timebomb, if you please."

Timebomb was an unusually large mech, and could be pegged as a 'brawn over brains' type of guy. Muscling in past the fans, he led the femme to her new room.

-

As the mechs swarmed after the two, Ghost approached Nijira. "Well? Isn't it everything I told you it would be?" Nijira simpered.

"Indeed, Lady Nijira." Ghost replied, nodding. "But what'll happen if she goes back to the Autobots?"

"Whatever would make you think she'll go back?" Nijira sneered. "She's too bitter to EVER even think about going back."

"Yes, that's true now, ma'am, but history tends to repeat itself." Ghost replied grimly. "If it happened with Silverbolt, it'll surely happen with her and Optimus."

"Oh, now quit your whining!" Nijira snarled. "Silverbolt was nothing but a pure KNIGHT compared to his comrades. Optimus is nothing of the sort. She'll NEVER fall for him again. Not if I can help it! Besides, if Sentinel ever comes here, she'll rip him to bits for instigating that little trip in the first place!"

"Yes, ma'am. I guess you're right." Ghost replied wearily.

"Of course I'm right."

Ghost sighed. It wasn't good to argue with Nijira. But it appeared Ghost was the only one in the Deceptifan base who could see BlackArachnia turning back into Elita One.

Hey, it's a strong possibility, right?

* * *

**Ah, I've finally updated something. It feels good to write again…**


	6. Snarky Soundwave and Sari returns

**As I sit, looking down on the Vegas strip, (yes, I'm in Vegas!) I think about Soundwave and how he'll be back.**

**Also, I can't finish this at home, so I'm finishing this here.**

**

* * *

**

"Attention all Autofans! I have good news!" Sigma's voice sounded over the intercom.

"We've located Soundwave and detained him! He'll be shipped up to the Main Autofan Base tomorrow morning!" A cheer went through the Autofans. They had been searching for that crazy, yet pimped out creature since yesterday, in fear he would be a bad influence on their OCs and convince them to rebel against their creators.

Amid all the high fiving and cheers, one young male and his OC snuck off behind a few crates.

The young male was actually a Deceptifan who went by Ratt. What he lacked in strength, speed, intelligence and bravery, he made up for in cunning and trickery. His OC Morph was a master shapeshifter. Not only could she transform into a vehicle, she could mimic the appearance of any Transformer, including canons. She and her creator were considerably low on the pecking order of the Deceptifans because they weren't any good at fighting, but if she and Ratt pulled this off, they'd get promoted for sure.

"Ratt signing in, Lady Nijira." Ratt squeaked into his wrist communicator. "I've discovered where the Autojerks are keeping Soundwave."

"Well, good for you, Ratt." Nijira sneered. "Now, wait there while we fetch the old bot. Keep a low profile, mind you. And DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID." Blip…

Ratt sighed. "Geez, she's so mean all the time, eh Morph?"

Morph nodded. "Hey, I've got an idea. If the Autobots were proclaimed heroes because they didn't follow orders, why not us?"

Ratt blinked. "They're canons, Morph." He explained. "They can get away with things we can't."

"I think it's worth a shot, don't you?"

"Well…"

_Half an hour later…_

Morph and Ratt were fleeing from Prowl, Ratchet and Blukhead, and Ratt was clutching the small tape deck that was Soundwave. They had found him in an Anti Transforming cell, busted him out, alerted the guards and were nearly blasted to tiny bits. But they had only got out with minor injuries, which was good.

"Wow, you were right, Morph!" Ratt cried, jumping into Morph's alt mode as she drove off.

"What did I tell you?" Morph said, sounding pleased with herself.

"I can't wait until Nijira hears what we did." Ratt said, excited at the possibilities.

-

"WHAT THE PITSLAG WAS THAT ABOUT, YOU IDIOTS?!"

Nijira was chewing out the two unfortunate fans. She didn't appreciate their idiotic antics at the Autofan base and she expressed her anger the only way she knew how. By yelling loud and hard enough that she was in danger of coughing up a lung.

"We-we're sorry, ma'am, but we got Soundwave outta there…" Ratt muttered, holding up the snoozing, prone cassette player.

Nijira blinked, for once at a lose for words. "You mean to tell me…" she began, "that YOU TWO IDIOTS actually broke Soundwave out of the Autofan base and came back in one piece?"

The pair exchanged a glance. "Erm…yes?"

"Hmmm…Well, I'll commend you on that, but you aren't out of the woods yet." Nijira grumbled, as Ratt handed the cassette player to the Deceptifan leader. "Y'know, I think this is worthy of a promotion. Maybe not a huge one, but one at least."

-

Sigma was sipping her daily cup of coffee, when Shatter stalked into her room.

Sigma looked up. "Shatter, where have you been? You've missed at least four episodes."

Shatter lapped at her paws. "I've been around. Speaking of which, a human followed me home. Can I keep her?"

Sigma set down the mug. "A human followed you home? Come now, what human would follow YOU…" She stopped, then slapped her forehead. "Of course. SARI."

-

"Hey Bee!" Sari trotted up to the Autobot base…only to meet hordes of screaming fangirls. "WHAT THE…"

"Uh, hey Sari! Where ya been?" Bee greeted her, struggling against the tide of fans.

"Uh, vacation?" Sari scoffed. "Didn't you get my note?"

"What note?"

"The one I left on your door a few weeks ago?"

"Oh…THAT NOTE…riiight…" Bee replied, sweatdropping. In actuality, Bee hadn't seen a note on their door, and Sari had been squealing about this vacation for weeks. How could he forget?!

"Bee, what's with all the screaming girls?!" Sari shouted over the din, as the fans hoisted her on their shoulders.

"Long story. I'll explain it to you in a second."

-

"So let me get this straight...All these people are your FANGIRLS?" Sari was having a hard time believing what she was hearing. She knew the Autobots were popular, but she never expected them to be THIS popular.

"That's right, missy miss." Sigma replied. "We'll be here a while, so you might want to get used to it."

-

Soundwave had been reactivated, and was now examining the humans who now stood before him.

"Welcome, Soundwave." Nijira said in a respectful tone. "I am…"

"An inferior fleshling who doesn't deserve my time or attention." Soundwave finished in his monotonous voice, which made the fans melt into puddles of glee. "Machines are superior, humans are inferior."

Nijira deadpanned. NO ONE had ever dared to interrupt her while she was talking…and got away with it. "Ghost…get Rhyme and her pansy OC Reason on the line." She hissed into her communicator.

"Is that really neccesary, Lady Nijira?" Ghost asked calmly. "I mean, they're a bit much for Soundwave to handle..."

"FINE, GHOST, YOU'LL have to straighten him out!" Nijira snarled, "If you can't straighten out Soundwave's behavior with some of your PURE REASON or some SWEET RHYMES, I'll have those two do it for you!"

Ghost gulped. Rhyme and Reason were seldom used, due to their…abilities that made even Ghost shudder in fear. If Nijira wanted to straighten this guy out, it was up to Ghost to make sure he survived in one piece. After all, she would never let anything happen to a canon.

-

Contained in a cell that was used for unruly canon characters, Soundwave looked up as a white haired female fleshling entered the room with another Decepticon, this one almost transparent.

"What do you want, fleshling?" Soundwave asked.

"I come bearing greetings from Lady Nijira." Ghost began, but Soundwave interrupted yet again.

"Humph. I care not for you humans or your frivolous ways."

"Have it your way, Lord Soundwave." Ghost replied, shrugging. "But I just came to tell you about how our particular group worships you like a god."

"Continue. You have peaked my interests." Soundwave insisted.

"Alright. You claim machines are superior to humans, correct? Well, you're only half right. Only a few CHOSEN machines are worthy to rule over the humans. That's you and Megatron's group of Decepticons. The others are meant to serve them and us alike, for they aren't worthy."

Silence, then, "That sounds logical. Very well, human. I will believe that…for now."

-

"I don't bloody believe it…" Nijira rubbed her forehead. "I should start calling you 'Silvertongue' from now on, Ghost."

Ghost sweatdropped. "Erm, it won't be necessary, Lady Nijira. I'm just happy to do my part.

CRASH.

Screams emitted from the west wing of the Deceptifan base. "LADY NIJIRA!" screeched a fangirl. "Soundwave just called BlackArachnia 'inferior' because she's part organic! HEAD FOR THE HILLS! WE'RE DOOMED!"

Nijira deadpanned. "Ghost, if you please?"

"Gladly, Lady Nijira."

* * *

**Ok, Soundwave's alt mode certainly surprised me. I loved it anyway. XD**

**Sorry Sari's not in this fic more. I'm not good at making her snarky.**


	7. Wild Parties and Preperations

**Ah, Blitzwing…even when dismembered, he knows just what to say…**

**Not much to say at the moment, so here's your chapter…NOW WITH 75 MORE STARSCREAM! HOOHA!**

**

* * *

**

"Uh, Lady Nijira? Tracker signink in, and…vell, I'm not really believink vhat I'm seeink."

"What, Tracker? I'm busy!"

"Vell, a crazy bot is holdink me upside down…and he'z rambling about how cute I look…and he'z arguink vith himzelf." The bewildered falcon stammered. "I think it's Blitzwing."

A pronounced wave of static went through the com link. It sounded like Nijira had done a spit take. "WHAT?!"

"And zat's not all." The falcon replied. "He brought Starscream too."

-

"SHATTER, you'd better not be LYING about this…ARE YOU POSITIVE that Starscream's back?"

"My optics aren't malfunctioning, Sigma!" The cat bot snarled. "I saw the Seeker with my own optics, and have the visuals to prove it!"

Sigma sighed. As if the news the Autobots had to leave soon wasn't enough to dampen the Autofans' fighting spirit, now the Second in Command had returned, alive and well.

Slag, this wasn't an awesome week, was it? "Get Xi on the line." She hissed into her communicator. She had a LOT of work to do.

-

"Awww, look how cute you are, leetle birdy! And you talk like me too!" Blitzwing, who currently wore a black face, was cooing over a distressed Tracker, as the three jets made their way to the Deceptifan base…on foot too, for crying out loud…

"Blitzwing, stop cooing over your new pet, and FOCUS," Starscream ordered angrily. "We've got to meet our contact here tonight, and frankly, you two STINK at being discrete."

"If we're so bad at being discrete, why are we walking instead of flying into that base?!" Lugnut grumbled. He HATED being under Starscream's banner, but he had no choice. It was either join the treacherous Seeker, or rust at the bottom of a lake.

"Oh, shut up. If what I hear is true, there'll be LEGIONS of adoring fans here to cater to our every whim, and plenty of potential soldiers waiting to be created by their crazy minds." Starscream snarled back. "I highly doubt they can help us if we CRUSH THEM or LAND ON THEM."

Blitzwing simpered and allowed Tracker onto his shoulder. "Yah, especially with Lugnut's clumsy servos," He added.

Lugnut would have lunged on the haughty Decepticon then and there, but a loud cheer had risen from the Deceptifan base, and thousands of fans poured out, each eager to welcome their heroes into their new home, Nijira at the head of the crowd.

"Welcome, fellow Decepticons!" Nijira greeted them in a polite tone. "I am Nijira, leader of the Deceptifans. Is their anything we can do for your lot, Starscream?"

"Actually, there are a few things…" Starscream replied, smirking.

"Anything, you just name it!" A fan yelled from the crowd.

"Well…"

-

An all out dance party was going on in the main hall of the Deceptifan base.

As much of a party pooper as Soundwave was, the mech DID have his uses. One of the better ones was being a DJ at the affair that was going on right now. As the artistically arranged music played, Starscream soon found himself surrounded by Seeker femmes, each as lovely as the last. Since he'd only seen BlackArachnia for the past, oh, several thousand plus years/ stellar cycles on the same warship, it was sheer heaven to get to know these lovely ladies firsthand.

BlackArachnia was STILL being treated like a goddess by her now extremely large fan club, but she did NOT enjoy seeing the return of her LEAST favorite Decepticons, Lugnut and Blitzwing, as she cruised the dance floor, looking for various partners to entice.

Speaking of Blitzwing, the Triple Changer was, in the fans' words, 'getting down with his bad self', of whatever they were squealing about. In truth, when using the right personality, Blitzwing made for an awesome dancer. As he instigated a conga line with astounding results, Lugnut soon found out he was the object of Hero Worship. The mechs in question were rather young, but were in awe of his strength and loyalty towards Megatron. In short, he could do no wrong in their optics.

That was a nice feeling.

-

The mood in the Autofan base was considerably more subdued.

"Xi, get those Seekers off their skidplates and give them a task, if any are available. Kappa, get those weapon stores updated YESTERDAY. Gemma, you're supposed to provide snacks, so get off your butt and get some snacks! AND WHERE'S PI WITH MY COFFEE?!" Sigma appeared to be everywhere at once, supervising the weapons check, helping fortify the Autobot and Autofan base, and checking up on the Weapons Systems Repair Crew, who weren't doing their job well enough, in Sigma's eyes.

"Wow, why so worked up, Sigma?" Sari asked.

"The Autobots'll be leaving soon, and we must be ready for battle!" Sigma groaned angrily. "If we're to survive against the torrents of Deceptiscum, we need to be prepared!"

"The Autobots won't be leaving for some time. Relax, alright?" Sari replied coolly.

Sigma just stood with her back to Sari, shoulders shaking. It took some time before it was made clear she was LAUGHING.

"W-What's so funny, huh?" Sari asked indignantly.

"FOOL!" Sigma snarled. "Don't you realize how SHORT on time we are?! We have only six to seven episodes left before…before…" Sigma seemed to give a tired sigh before toppling backwards, KO'd and swirly eyed.

"Oh no…" Xi ran over to her tired leader. "Poor Sigma. I'll get her to her room; can you inform Optimus Sigma will be resting for a few days?"

"Alright, alright…"

-

Among the few Deceptifans not celebrating Starscream's arrival was Ghost. Not only was she NOT a party person, but she also had a meeting with him later.

The two Second in Commands had formed an alliance. All they wanted to do was to rule their factions, so it was obvious that Nijira and Megatron simply HAD to go.

Smiling, she spoke into her com link as quietly as she could. "Filereaper, you're meeting Starscream tonight at midnight outside in the Square. I can't come with you because I'm trying to get Soundwave and BlackArachnia onto our side." Indeed, on her work bench lay the soon to be bodies of four very familiar bots from G1.

"Frenzy, Rumble and Ravage for Soundwave, and Scorponok plus the possibility of the Insecticons for BA, so I can't go with you. You can handle the negotiations for me, can't you?"

"Of course, Ghost. You can count on me."

"Good…But keep an optics out for spies…If you find any, deal with them any way you wish."

* * *

**Ah, so all isn't well as the season progresses…What's going to happen next?**


	8. Of Dinobots and Power shifts

**ARGH. I hate being grounded! I have so much to make up!**

* * *

Prowl wasn't happy with this idea.

Sigma had asked if he and Bulkhead would accompany the Autofans on a field trip to Dinobot Island, seeing as they'd already been there twice. Prowl was inclined to refuse, but Sigma had looked at him so hopefully…And she DID need some help recovering from her last breakdown.

So, here he was, waiting for the barge to show up at the docks.

"EEE! Thanks for taking us, Prowlie! I'm so excited!" One of the younger fans squealed, hopping up and down. The younger generation knew next to nothing of the old G1 Dinobots, as it was before their time. But the veterans of the group were constantly comparing and contrasting the old ones from the new. Sigma didn't know which of the two was more annoying. Sighing, she glared up at the several OC Dinobot recruits, who'd been spawned the day of the episode by the younger fans.

After what seemed like an eternity, the barge arrived, greeted by cheers, roars and screeches from the fans and their robotic partners. Bulkhead grudgingly ushered the fans onto the deck, grumbling something about not wanting to go. "Cheer up, Bulkie," Sigma giggled, amused at his distain. "At least you can have a vacation before the finale."

"What finale?" Bulkhead asked curiously.

"Oops…I forgot," Sigma covered her mouth. "Forget I said anything." She turned and darted onto the boat.

Prowl and Bulkhead exchanged a glance. There was something vexing the Fanleader, and they wanted to know what it was.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Deceptifan HQ, Ghost was finishing tinkering with the cassettes meant for Soundwave. Already, Rumble and Frenzy had been recreated, and she was working on a half finished Ratbat and Ravage, when there was a blip from her communicator.

"Filereaper here. It's been set. We have the Seeker's approval." The OC reported.

"Like I need it," Ghost snorted. "He's so pompous…which is why I have a special surprise for him come the finale."

"Uh, Ghost? Your train of thought is drifting again." Filereaper snapped her out of her stupor.

"Oh, right. So, we're all set for Nijira's 'ceremony?' Ghost asked.

"As we'll ever be. We've got everyone's support, but we have encountered some friction, namely from Zookeeper and Slyvinia."

"Ah, those two are easily bribed or eliminated. They are no worry to us." Ghost replied, calmness in her voice.

"Alright, I'll keep you posted. Filreaper out." Blip…

Ghost returned to her work on Ravage, while Rumble and Frenzy were exploring the wonders of Halo 3.

* * *

There it was again.

Grimlock looked up. There was that awful feeling troubling his instincts. It was a feeling of great peril, doom and extreme evil. Which could only mean one thing.

Those odd humans were coming again, with their car robots, those fossil feeders… Roaring, he attracted the attention of Slag and Swoop, both startled by their leader's uneasy roar.

"Dinobots! Humans and car robots coming! Smash car robots!" Grimlock snarled his orders, as the trio climbed up the slope of the mountain.

* * *

"We're here!" Sigma yelled, stretching. As the fans piled out, their OCs followed obediently, looking around in wonder. "Welcome to Dinobot Island, guys!"

Sigma hadn't been here yet; only Theta, Xi, and their divisions had actually set foot on this place, so EVERYONE was excited.

Prowl looked up at the birds flying from the crater. There had been a faint rumble, and a distant roar.

It looked like the Dinobots were coming to meet them.

It was a long trek up to the crater's edge, and many of the younger fans complained until Rax, a veteran in the group, told them he'd set his OC on them. Considering his OC was the only saber toothed tiger in the group, they pointedly shut up and kept walking.

Prowl, Bulkhead, and Sigma were at the front, keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of movement. Prowl knew the Dinobots could be hostile after the fan's first visit, so they had to be careful. They didn't dare send any OCs ahead, in fear the Dinobots would destroy them on sight.

But their caution was not needed, as the earth began to rumble. BOOM…BOOM…BOOM…Everyone felt it, and they all knew what was coming.

It was Grimlock crashing through the growth, followed by Swoop and Slag, that made the fans cheer. "Hmmm?' Grimlock looked at the crowd, confused. The only two car robots here were those two, Prowl and whatever his name was. "Where car robots?" The Dinobot leader asked confusedly.

"Oi, Gimmy!" Sigma yelled from the head of the crowd. "We've brought you some followers! Autofans, release your Dinobot recruits!"

A general surge of the OCs halted before the trio, roaring and screeching their loyalty to their new leaders. Some of the fangirls were crying, and yelling, 'They grow up so fast!'

As the Autofans made themselves comfortable on the island, Sigma was supervising the cook out and grill area. There was no way they were going without lunch. But lunch wouldn't be for another couple hours or so, a the fans had found a lake to swim in, and several who didn't want to swim were fawning over and praising the Dinobot trio, who didn't exactly know what they were going on about.

"Swoop, you're so AWESOME!" One of the more rabid fans squealed. "Can you transform for us?"

"Yeah, can't all three of you transform?" Another demanded.

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" A few fans chanted.

Exchanging a glance, the Dinobots complied, earning them much applause and cheering from the assembled fangirls. Prowl, who was watching from a distance, slapped his forehead.

"Y'know," Bulkhead put in, "I may not like them, but I sure feel sorry for them right now."

As lunch commenced, Swoop could stand it no more. He didn't enjoy being treated in such a manner as the fans were treating him right now. Taking to the air, he glided to the other side of the island, to a place he'd set up as a hideaway of sorts.

He knew he was by far more intelligent than either Grimlock or Slag, but that meant nothing to the fangirls. Besides, what good was his intelligence if he couldn't even speak? But his plans to lead a secluded day here shattered as he saw that there were at least two dozen fans hanging out in the glade he called his hideout.

Sadly, he turned to the mainland, his last resort to a quiet day.

"Where Swoop?" Grimlock asked Sigma. No one had seen the mute Dinobot since lunch, and several of his fans were worried.

"I don't know, Grimlock." The fanleader replied quietly. "I hope he's ok."

* * *

Swoop had found his way into the Autobot base through the hole in Prowl's roof. The mech had transformed quietly and, flair over his shoulder, he explored the base, as Optimus, Ratchet and the remaining fangirls had gone to the park.

Exploring the main room, Swoop found that there were only two people, aside from him, left in the base. The first was Sari, idly playing a video game on the large, flat surface attached to the wall. Swoop still had no idea what a TV was yet, mind.

The other he didn't recognize, a girl with long black hair and dark shades sitting on the couch, watching Sari play, a sad expression on her features.

Nijira sniffed. They'd finally done it. That rat Ghost had finally kicked her out.

As to add insult to injury, they had destroyed Timebomb, her OC…well, he hadn't been hers. He had been her brother's Otto's. But Otto had disappeared before she'd left for this trip.

Oh well. He was a dork anyway.

As for her position, she knew the episode schedule better than the other Deceptifans, and there was one thing that could help her.

Megatron's return.


	9. The End of Season One

I'm skipping the Headmaster episode because I don't like him…and I keep forgetting his name

**I'm skipping the Headmaster episode because I don't like him…and I keep forgetting his name. Dork…making us gamers look like idiots with his constant chatspeak… I'm also skipping the space barnacle episode, because it's a filler, in my humble opinion. Bleh.**

**-**

The Autofans had discovered Nijira in their base long after Swoop had left. The older fans were all for kicking her out into the street, but Sigma wouldn't allow it. They needed the previous Deceptifan leader now more than ever.

-

"So, that's all the info I can offer to you about the Deceptifan base, seeing as how Ghost will have changed most of the codes I haven't locked." Nijira sighed over a steaming mug of soup. Xi and Kappa had interrogated her under Sigma's orders, but she needed no coaxing to spill her secrets. She was still surprised at how effectively Ghost had rallied against her. Had she not been kicked out, she would have been proud of her second command.

"So, what now, Sigma?" Xi asked quietly. "Is it true? Should we tell the others?"

Sigma didn't answer for a few seconds, then sighed. "I think," she began, "It's time we called Jiyar."

Nijira blinked. She knew Jiyar. He was the Supreme Autofan commander…and her ex boyfriend.

"Is that really necessary?" Xi retorted, but quailed under Sigma's glare. "Alright, alright! I'll get him on the line…"

-

Optimus stood in the Main Communications Room of the Autofan base. Sigma had told him she had something of great importance to tell him, and to come alone. As Sigma strode in with Xi at her side, a screen came down from a slot in the ceiling. "Optimus, I'm terribly sorry if this is an inconvenience, but…" she gave a shuddering sigh. "I have not been quite honest with you. You see, we fans have known for a long time about a secret we couldn't tell you because our rules forbid us from giving spoilers. But now…well, I'll explain as soon as my Commander in on the line."

The screen hummed to life, and a tan human with brown dreadlocks appeared on screen. Sigma promptly saluted, and said, "Commander Anthony, sir."

"At ease, Sigma." The male barked. "Jiyar's in a meeting at the moment, but that's hardly the point. Why haven't we heard from you since you and your unit left?"

"Our communications systems were on the fritz when we established our base, and it hasn't been repaired until just recently. Sir, this is Animated Prime. Optimus, this is Commander Anthony."

Anthony looked Optimus over. "Hm. I was expecting a little more, but that's neither here nor there. What's the situation?"

"Well, sir…" Sigma began, but an alarm went off somewhere down the hall, and screams of panic could be heard.

"What on Cybertron…?" Prime asked, but the screen split into two, with Shatter on the other side.

"SIGMA!" The panicked cat screeched. "We've just received word Starscream and the other Decepticons are on the move! We need Prime out there now! Oh, hello, Commander."

"Sorry, Sigma, your announcement will have to wait." Optimus yelled, transforming and pealing down the hall.

"But…but…" Sigma sighed. This was a tiring job.

"So you've upheld the rules of secrecy, then?" Anthony asked, raising an eyebrow. "Impressive."

"Yeah…"Sigma said, "But they have no idea what they're up against. Anyway, I need some reinforcements. It's going to happen any day now…"

"Say no more. The Commander was going there personally anyway."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, Sigma."

-

As the hectic day progressed, Sigma longed more and more for a relaxing vacation AWAY from New Detroit. But just as she thought that Gemma's 'accidental' memory wipe of all the computers in the Autofan base was the worst it could get, she soon realized she was dead wrong.

Her communicator blipped an alarm that scalded her weary ears. "Yes, Shatter?" She asked angrily.

"Sigma…I'm outside Sumdac Tower. I'm sending a live feed to the main screen. ARE YOU SEEING WHAT I'M SEEING?!" Shatter yowled.

Dashing to the main screen room, she saw her unit looking up at the screen transfixed in horror.

The Autobots and the Decepticons had been fighting outside of Sumdac Tower. But it wasn't Starscream getting all the attention. It was the black figure hovering over the tower that caught everyone's attention.

Silence reigned in the Autofan base. Then Gemma's voice broke the tension.

"We are all completely and utterly slagged." She whimpered.

-

Meanwhile, at the Deceptifan base, the Deceptifans were getting the same image and were rejoicing and working themselves into a mob, drunk and delirious with joy. The same phrase was on everyone's lips.

"LORD MEGATRON HAS RISEN AGAIN!" The chant came from everyone, human and bot alike. Only Ghost and Filereaper weren't cheering. Megatron was the only thing that could ruin their plans, and now they were going to crash and burn if they didn't do SOMETHING.

It was Ghost who realized what must be done.

"Ateention, all Deceptifans!" She announced. "In celebration of Lord Megatron's revival, I ask you to LOOT the city like THERE'S NO TOMMOROW!" Loud and raucous cheers greeted her words, and the Deceptifans piled out into ragged groups, ready to raid the city and strip it of its plunder and loot.

"That should keep them busy for a while," Ghost said, as the recruits ran off. "I think we should get out of here, Filereaper, while we still have the use of our legs."

"I concur."

-

"We have to get out there NOW!" Sigma yelled at her crew. "We have to help the Autobots!"

"Why bother? None of us stand a chance against Megatron…we're all just rookies…" Pi sighed. She looked around at the rest of the Autofans looked around, glum and downcast. "It would take the half of the G1 sector just to take this incarnation down…"

Sigma's eyes narrowed. "LOOK AT YOU ALL!" She yelled, causing her crew to jump. "Are you a bunch of sparklings, or are you Autofans?! The Autobots need our support, and we can't let them down! Besides, we can't beat canons, but we sure as the pit can destroy any OCs there! Now, who's with me?!"

A cheer came from the reenergized fans.

"THEN LET'S GO!"

-

As Optimus and his crew rested in Sumdac tower, the Deceptifans were busily looting the chaotic city.

Sigma rode alongside Xi in her OC's front seat. "Attention all Autofans!" She yelled through her communicator. "We've got trouble! Ghost's troops are scattered all over the city, so we need at least five eradication parties! Pi, take groups one through three to the north part of the city. Kappa, take groups four through seven to the southern end of the city. Xi will take groups eight through eleven through the eastern ends, and I'll take groups twelve through fourteen out to the west and around Sumdac Tower. Autofans, disperse!" Leaping onto a passing OC in her group, Sigma tumbled into the passenger's seat as the team split up.

Nijira rode with Sigma's group. She'd seen this episode beforehand, and she wanted to see the canon Autoslags get their afts handed to them. It had been hard to convince someone to give her a ride, but finally, she'd convinced one to give her a lift.

Unfortunately for her, the Autobots had already retreated into Sumdac Tower.

-

"Optimus?"

The rookie leader looked up to see Sigma stumble in, panting as though she'd run up several flights of stairs…which, in actually, she had.

"Sigma, what are you doing here?" Optimus asked. "Why haven't you evacuated the other Autofans?"

"Ghost sent her forces out, and they're looting the city. We have to stop them, because you guys need to stop Megatron." Sigma explained. "We need you guys out there!"

"What's the point?" Bee asked. "We're pretty much dead in the water against Megatron."

Sigma sighed. "Alright, I think now's the time to tell you guys…" She gulped. "We knew Megatron's whereabouts long before this battle."

"WHAT?!" Was the indignant outcry from the mechs. Professor Sumdac had just confessed to harboring Megatron's disembodied head, thinking he was an Autobot, only to later find out he was as actually a Decepticon, and now this?!

"We wanted to tell you! We really did, but…we couldn't! We fangirls can bend the Fourth Wall enough to get through, but if we give spoilers, then the Fourth Wall will SHATTER into a million bits!" Sigma yelled, tears of frustration in her eyes. "Stupid Fourth Wall Law! It's been stressing me out since we got here! I've been trying to uphold it, and now…" She sniffled.

Jeez, being a leader was stressful.

The mechs looked at each other. "Sigma, we just wish we could have had some sort of warning…" Optimus said soothingly.

The distraught girl wiped her eyes. "I really wish I could have…" She cracked a weak smile. "But…you guys win in the end... Really…You just have to get out there…Believe me, I've watched it over and over…so, please, for the story's sake…get out there."

-

As the Deceptifans looted and plundered the city, they soon found out they weren't alone.

Tracker, who'd been supervising the looting in the Eastern part of the city, looked up. From his vantage point, he could see flashing lights and hear sirens in the distance. "Oh slag…" He muttered, and flapped off to the new Second in command, Tyrone, who was busily going through an electronic store with his OC Radius.

"Tyrone! We've got trouble! It'z ze Autoslags! They're onto us!" Tracker screeched.

Tyrone, who was as headstrong as they come, merely snorted. "We can take 'em. Right guys?" he yelled at the surrounding fans, who cheered a response.

-

Xi's OC transformed, blasters blazing, as the other OCs followed suit. Explosion, Xi's creation, was smaller than most femmes, but had been in enough battles to be called a veteran. "Alright, you layabouts!" Xi yelled from her ride's shoulder. "Let's see what you're made of!"

All across the city, similar charges were being made by the Autofans and their creations. The Deceptifans had been taken by surprise, but were making a marvelous recovery.

Needless to say, everything was in a state of chaos.

And where was Ghost during all of this? Well…

-

"Come on, File! We're almost to the gates, and we'll be home free back in our Verse!" Ghost urged her panting OC. They had run far up into the hills, where the Deceptifan portal was hidden away from prying eyes.

As they reached the top, a silky smooth voice made her freeze. "Going somewhere, Ghost?"

"N-nijira!" The startled fan replied. "S-so good to see you."

"Cut the crap, traitor. You aren't going anywhere." The former leader snarled, stepping out of the shadows.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Nijira, but I have an OC and you don't, so hand over the key to the portal if you don't want to get hurt." Ghost replied, grinning.

"Who says I don't have an OC?" Nijira smirked. "Oh, Furnace? Get out here."

The grin was wiped off of Ghost's face, as a large column of flame appeared behind her, casting her in a very demonic light…

-

**((And then the Authoress suddenly realized nothing important happened until Megatron's defeat so she decided to skip ahead to the part that she doesn't have Writer's Block about…Blame the Fourth Wall for this A/N…))**

**-**

"Yay! We won!" Xi stood around rather battered but happy Autofans, smiling, but not cheering along with her troop. Tyrone had had his snooty butt kicked severely, and he'd run off to parts unknown.

"Wait…did we actually do anything?" A fan asked. "It went by so fast…"

"Of course we did stuff! We beat the Deceptifans!" Another yelled, delirious with happiness. "Xi's triple shuriken combo was PERFECT! How could you miss it!?"

"Well…" The puzzled fan muttered.

-

"So, Optimus…The Decepticons are gone, the Deceptifans are scattered, and Nijira and Professor Sumdac are gone. What now?"

Sigma and the other Autofans stood outside the Autobot base, looking up at the mechs expectantly.

"Well, as I recall, your Commander is paying our universe a visit, so I guess you guys have to stay…Besides, we could use the help cleaning up the city."

-

**Ugh I've lost my touch…Or at least, I think I have.**


	10. The Start of Season Two

**By Primus, I have my work cut out for me. I have to finish season two now...Primus help my soul…**

"Urgh. I hate clean up duty." Sigma wiped the sweat from her forehead. The Autofans were helping rebuild the city that had been trashed by the Deceptifan looters. Megatron had disappeared, and all was peaceful…at least, for now.

"Oh, shut up." Xi grumbled. "Be glad we made it to season two." The Second in command pulled a bag of cement towards the mixer. All around them, fans and OCs alike labored tirelessly, repairing buildings and other structures. "Besides, clean up duty should be the least of your worries."

Sigma winced. Oh yeah. There was Commander Jiyar's visit coming up. The veteran was coming to check up on her team's progress in the new sector. Apparently, no other group had wanted the job, so Sigma had a lot to prove, being a rookie leader, who'd taken an unknown sector guard position.

"Say, when's Jiyar's visit anyway?" Xi asked.

"Well, he said it was two weeks from his last call, which means today." Sigma replied, then froze. THAT WAS TODAY?! "OH SLAG!" she screeched. "It's today! Xi, I need a ride back to base! Tell everyone work's cut short today!" The nearby fans cheered and rushed off to tell their friends.

-

Prowl was skulking in his room, grumbling about the latest Autobot arrivals. Yes, Jazz, Sentinel, and Ultra Magnus had arrived recently…

But the fangirls didn't know that. Not yet.

In truth, Prowl wasn't madly in love with Jazz, contrary to the fangirls' beliefs. No, he was quite the opposite. He was madly JEALOUS of Jazz's abilities, skills, and rankings. It made the energon flowing through him boil angrily every time he heard the fans talk about how great Jazz was…

Polishing his shuriken, he pondered on how Jazz was going to interfere with the fans. He'd heard stories on how "G1" Jazz had been the favorite of that particular sector, and how his other incarnations had been massively popular.

Prowl grinned. Jazz was a jerk, but he would assure Prowl at least a few days of peace just by existing.

"Knock knock! Anybot home?" Well, speak of the devil…Prowl turned to see Jazz leaning on the frame of his door. "Hey…Prowl, right?"

"Yes…What are you doing here? Aren't you aware of the danger?" The black ninja bot asked, smirking.

"What danger?" Jazz asked curiously.

"Oh, stick around. You'll find out soon enough." Prowl replied.

"Nice room you've got here. Reminds me of the one I've got waiting for me back on Cybertron." Jazz sauntered in, looking around. Prowl frowned. Normally, he'd ask Jazz to leave, but he was a higher rank… "You the resident ninja bot here?" The elite guard bot continued.

"Obviously…" Prowl said tartly.

"Hey now, what's with the attitude? I get the feeling you don't want me here." Jazz sat himself down next to Prowl, grinning at the uptight bot.

"It's nothing…I just don't get many guests in here, that's all." Prowl said in a final sounding voice, and proceeded to wipe a spot off his shuriken.

Jazz looked at the mech as though he was a window, and his smile got wider. "I think I've got it figured out." He said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You, my friend, are jealous."

"What?! That's ridiculous." Prowl growled defensively.

"Admit it, you're just got green optics just by looking at me, don't you?" Jazz purred teasingly, putting Prowl in a playful headlock, and giving him what the humans called a 'noogie'. "Cummon, admit it!"

"Hey, let me go!" Prowl wriggled indignantly in Jazz's grip, but was unable to get free.

"I'll let you go when you admit it!"

"Never!"

"Oh, you're no fun."

-

Sigma stood dutifully outside the Autofan base, trying to look professional, with Xi at her side. Most of the younger members were milling around outside awaiting Sigma's commands. The black haired Second in Command adjusted her sunglasses and sighed. "Sigma, relax. Surely, this is just an innocent visit. It's not like Jiyar's going to find you inadequate or anything."

"But what if he does? I can't give up my position now, I worked too hard to get it!" Sigma was clearly too stressed for her own good.

A sudden WOOSH alerted the pair, as a portal appeared before them. The Autofans inside rushed out to see what all the commotion was about, as three figures stepped out from the vortex. They were dressed in camouflage shirts with the Autobot insignia on them in gold paint. The tallest one was at least half a head taller than his two companions, and his spiky, flame colored hair bristled out like some deranged hedgehog. The girl at his right had a bandage across the bridge of her nose and wore blue fingerless gloves, her brown hair in a ponytail.

The third appeared to be getting the most attention from the fans, as they were staring at him like an angel had just descended from the sky.

The boy had chocolate brown skin, and short dreadlocks squashed under his headphones. His silver sunglasses covered his eyes, as he nodded his head at the several girls looking on, who squealed with glee. DANG he was good looking…

Most of the fans didn't even notice that they were drooling a little.

Sigma ran up and saluted. "Commander Jiyar, sir!" She barked in military fashion.

"At ease Sigma, at ease." The older man waved his hand in a dismissive fashion. The girl next to Jiyar smirked, and Sigma tensed up. "Now, I'll be taking a look around your base, if you don't mind."

"O-oh, go ahead, sir!" Sigma said, blushing, as though caught unawares. As the trio brushed past her, the boy with silver sunglasses looked at Xi, who was rubbing her temples, trying to calm her spaz of a leader.

The rookie Second in Command glared at him, as he'd stopped and appeared to be staring. "What?" she snapped, causing him to recoil slightly…wait, was there a shade of pink spreading across his face? "Go follow your commander, and take off those ridiculous headphones!" She snapped again. This time, he ran off to Jiyar and his companion, looking embarrassed.

"Creep," Xi commented idly. "Who was that guy, anyway?"

"That," Kappa said, looking indignant, "Was Anthony Banes AKA Jazz's Human Holoform! They say he's just like Jazz, only human! HOW COULD YOU SNAP AT HIM LIKE THAT?!"

"He's a creep, so I told him to clear off. Simple as that."

"WHAT? Are you BLIND?! He's a demi-god in disguise!" Several of Kappa's friends had joined in the rant, and they were close to melting into puddles of glee at the very thought of him.

Xi snorted. "Oh please."

-

After the Autofan Commander had looked around a bit, he insisted on talking to Sigma privately. The girl following him around stood dutifully outside the room, smirking haughtily at passing Autofans, who scowled back.

"Hey, who's that?" Bulkhead asked. He and the rest of the Autobots (minus Prowl and Jazz) had returned from giving Sentinel a tour of the local roadways, aggravated and fit to destroy a Decepticon stronghold single handed, they were that aggravated. They observed her smugly comment on a fan's clothing and their OCs' choice of paint color. The poor fan burst into tears.

"Whoever it is, it takes a lot after me." The stuck up Elite Guard bot Sentinel commented, lifting a servo to avoid touching the crying fan, who'd run off in his direction.

"That's Sigma's rival, Twillia, meanest thing that's human, and now being nicknamed 'Sentia' due to her…bitchiness." Xi explained, sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder.

The yellow spy jumped. "How'd you get on me?" He asked.

"Prowl's teaching me how to be ninja."

"Where IS Prowl, anyway?" Ratchet asked, smirking at Optimus, who was shooting angry glares at Sentinel. The Elite Guard member was flirting with some of the more naïve OCs, who looked only half convinced by his banter.

-

Prowl sat, cross-legged, and meditating quietly. The fangirls had finally come through for him.

_Flashback_

"_Let go, you jerk!" Prowl had finally managed to get out of his rival's grip. _

_Jazz was still grinning at Prowl's irritation. "I could help you learn a few things, y'know." He said idly._

_Surprisingly, Prowl returned his grin. "Oh, but I have so much to teach you." Cupping his hands around his mouth, he yelled, "Hey, Gemma! Guess who's in my room?!"_

_A shy looking femme peeked into Prowl's room, followed by a young human's face. The girl's face lit up. "J-JAZZ!" She squealed and ran off, yelling, "Hey, everyone! Jazz is here! He's in Prowl's room! Come on, before he gets away!"_

_Jazz gave the black ninja a look. "What was that about?"_

_Prowl only smiled wider and turned away as the fans flooded into the room._

_End Flashback_

Smirking, he realized revenge was indeed sweet…at his expense of course. Now the fans were writing fan fictions about them…But he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**'Ello, friends! Long time no update. Blaame school and other realistic annoyances.**


	11. Mission NOT Acomplished

**Urf…so much to make up…I may need to combine chapters from now on…**

**After several days of slacking off and banging my head against the wall, I've returned! Hooray for me. I'm only mentioning 'Return of the Headmaster' because it's relevant and I'm skipping to 'Mission Accomplished' because I wish to.**

**-**

Sentinel Prime's presence in the city was becoming more and more pronounced.

The arrogant bot had been given more than fifty tickets for reckless driving and for damaging property…mind you, this was minus the parking tickets.

However, lately, the mech had been keeping a VERY low profile, and many of the Autofans were confused as to why he was doing that…at least they were, until they saw the episode involving him, Optimus, and the Headmaster.

The Autofan base resounded with much laughter at the Elite Guard bot's expense.

-

"Hmmm…Sentinel's still stuck in his room on Ultra Magnus' ship, huh?" Ratchet asked Optimus, smirking.

"Yeah, and it's a good thing too. The fans'll never let him live this down. I'm still having a hard time believing it happened myself." The rookie leader replied.

"From what I heard, he actually thanked you for lying for him."

"He did, actually…yet another thing I can't believe."

-

"I'm telling you, Ultra Magnus, sir, these organics aren't anything but trouble!" Sentinel growled. The Elite Gaurdmech had his wires in a bunch because recently, the organic 'Autofan' commander, Jiyar, and his cohorts had requested permission to come aboard to discuss some important matters.

"Commander, if I may," Jazz piped up. "These organics don't seem so bad. A little overenthusiastic, but they're like sparklings if you can calm them down." Indeed, he managed to charm his way out of the mob of fans that had attacked him back in Prowl's room. "Besides, they seem to worship us for some reason."

"Hmmm. Very well, Jazz. I will give these organics a chance." Ultra Magnus said after a moment of though.

"But sir-!" Sentinel tried to say, but was stopped by the Autobot Commander.

"Sentinel, these organics hold no ill will against us. I know you've had bad experiences with organics before, but in case you haven't noticed, these creatures lack any means of harming us in anyway involving acid or any substance of the sort. If you don't change your attitude, you can just stay here with Optimus Prime and his crew."

That shut Sentinel up.

-

On the far side of the woods, a small campsite was set up. Several bots and their creators were huddled by several small fires, grumbling quietly. Near the Medic's tent, several Medicbots were working on damaged OC while their creators patched themselves up.

Ever since Ghost had disappeared, things had been looking bleak for the Deceptifans. Many of them had been driven back into the portal, leaving them with only a few good fighters and spies left.

"I can't believe Ghost just up and ran like that," one young Deceptifan muttered, huddling close to his OC.

"To be fair, Nijira DID take her down a peg," A beat-up Tracker replied. "But still…we're still without a leader."

"Oh really?" Everyone in the camp looked up at the voice. Striding through the brush was Nijira followed by what appeared to be a robotic ram. "Well, I think you've just got yourselves one." The animal snorted and small flames came from its nostrils.

"Nijira!" Tracker cried, wings fluttering happily.

"Yes, Tracker, I'm back. I just had to dispatch a certain traitor. Now then," Nijira clasped her hands together. "Who wants to follow me to the new Deceptifan base?"

Cheers echoed through the wilderness as the response to her question.

-

After a short hike into the mountains, Nijira stopped next to a mine shaft that appeared to be blocked by a load of rubble. Smiling, she went right through the rocks, motioning for her troops to follow.

Just beyond the hologram, a tunnel lit with lamps awaited the weary Deceptifans. "This base is directly connected to the Decepticon base. It took me a few days to finish it up, but I think it'll be suitable." Nijira said, leading them into a colossal 'den' completely furnished with couches, three separate televisions, and several computer stations. "The living quarters are down that hall, the kitchen's down there, and the tunnel linking us to the Decepticon base is right over there." The Deceptifan leader pointed the tunnels out as the fans looked around in amazement.

"How'd you get all of this done?" One of the fans asked.

"Well, I had some help." Nijira said. The floor began to rumble and a large drilling machine burst out of the ground. It promptly transformed into a large, brawny mech.

"Ye called, Ladee Nijira?" It asked in a rustic accent.

" Ah, Dugg, you're here. Everyone, this is Dugg. I found him underground and reactivated him in order to create the base." Several voices sounded their appreciation to the large mech.

"It warn't nothin'." He replied, transforming back into vehicle mode and burrowing back down into the ground.

-

Ultra Magnus looked down at the three humans that stood before him, and couldn't help but smile inwardly. It would appear that one greatly resembled him in character, and his two companions resembled Jazz and Sentinel. "Commander Ultra Magnus, sir." The one with spiky red hair said, saluting. "My name is Jiyar, Autofan commander of this verse. My companions are Anthony and Twillia."

"At ease, Jiyar." Ultra Magnus said. "Tell me, what's so important that you insisted on a personal conference with me?"

"We are aware that some of you soldiers," At this point, he looked over at Sentinel Prime, "Are untrusting of our intentions. Well, we are here to say that we mean absolutely no harm to you, but, like us, there are humans who support the Decepticons. They call themselves 'Deceptifans'. We are here to warn you of them."

"We thank you for the information, Autofan Jiyar, but I'm sure we can take care of these 'Deceptifans' ourselves."

"Well, that's not the only thing we're here to tell you," The one called Anthony piped up.

"Oh?"

"Yes, there's a rouge human not on Earth, but somewhere in space. He's number one on both the Deceptifan and Autofan Most Wanted List. He goes by Otto Brigade, and he's on the run from us somewhere out in space. We advise you to be cautious of him. He's very, very dangerous, especially to Transformers such as yourselves." Jiyar stated. "We're sending you a picture in case you spot him."

"Oh please. What would an organic do to us?" Sentinel asked, scowling.

"Well, for starters, it's been reported he's got a partner that looks just like you, Sentinel Prime." Twillia replied snidely. "I'd be careful if I was you. They could frame you for something."

"We appreciate the information, Jiyar. We will contact you if said human turns up."

"Thank you for seeing us, Ultra Magnus, sir. It has been an honor meeting you." Jiyar said, saluting. All three turned to leave, but not before Anthony nodded goodbye to Jazz, who smiled back.

It seemed that they had found another creature taking after their own sparks and hearts…

-

Meanwhile, somewhere out in the middle of the forest, a small portal opened up and two figures dragged themselves through before it closed.

The girl had grey hair and appeared very battered and tried as the Pit, but she stood up, scowling. "File, are you alright?" She asked in a low voice.

The wolf beside her groaned "I'm alright, Ghost."

"That was a heck of a fight you put up. I'm lucky to have you as a partner." Ghost muttered, patting Filereaper's head. "But now, it looks like we're on our own for a while, eh?"

"Yeah…" The wolf replied. "But we'll get back at Nijira and her goat…I swear it."

"Yes, File, we will. But first…I think we need rest."

"Agreed."

--

**ACK. I know this is so late it isn't even funny, but I've been busy helping my new co-author on Deviantart. She doesn't have an account here, but I digress, I've been plenty busy with her, teaching writing and stuuuff.**

**Anyway, if you wish to know about Mister Otto Brigade, please look at 'Nemesis', and you will see why he's on the Most Wanted List for both factions. XD**


End file.
